Angelic Human
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks Angelic Humans or Homo Angelus are a race and species of beings that live in Isolated locations of Earthland and are the descendants of Angel-Blessed Humans and Angels themselves. They only make up less than 1% of the population and are known for their long lifespans of over 300 years average. Overview Angelic Humans are a race first produced by Angels mating with Angel-Blessed Humans. The end result being a physical being that is a subspecies of both human and angel capable of using powers of both said races along with some unique traits of their own. In other words a completely new being by merging Human Physiology with Angel Physiology so close together that they are fundamentally different than Human-Angel Hybrids. Their evolution took thousands of years they are essentially Angels in a Human Form. This is due to the fact they are decendants of several generations of Angel-Blessed and Angels Themselves. Because Angel Blessed had their physiology changed beforehand this had an everlasting effect on their descendants after mating with pure blood Angels. It furthered the evolution of what may have been Angel Human hybrids into something new and more advanced and especially more powerful. The physiology of these beings are evolved past hybrid standards and into a new species altogether. This is an example of how two species in evolution can become one. Modern humans have done this by breeding with Neanderthals and essentially made a new 3rd species of human after a couple generations. In this case Angels breeded with genetically altered Humans and produced a new species out of a mix of three types of DNA coding. *'Human DNA' *'Human DNA Re-Coded to mimic Angelic Traits (Angel-Blessed DNA)' *'Pure Angelic DNA' This mix reacted in a way that merged and blended them into one string of DNA blurring the lines between Angel and Human completely. After a few generations it was evident this mixture created a new species or race. And what is unique about it is that if one has a child with a typical human the child is either born a normal Human or an Angelic Human. There is no such thing as a Normal Human-Angelic Human hybrid. This is because 2 out of 3 times the Angelic properties overwhelm the human properties in embryonic development merging the Human parent's DNA with Angelic Properties to become compatable. Angelic Traits are dominant genes. 1 out of 3 times Human DNA can overwhelm the Angelic traits and a child is born without Angelic DNA. Two species can become one given the right niche. In this case the Angel-Blessing process gave the perfect niche. Physiology and Abilities Angelic Humans share a physiology with both Humans and Angels and they have only one heart. The unique thing however is that they are more like Angels than humans in a certain respect. Despite this they are also more Human in a certain respect. The best way to simplify them is using the term Angels that are bound by a physical Human existence in the material realm. This description of them is the closest one can get to without explaining quite a few details. They are one of the few races built for long term combat. These beings have a natural connection to the world's magic and also have direct control over their magic power and it's replenishment. However, this trait is often a skill one has to learn and is near uncontrollable until the age of five years which is the age of Spiritual Maturity. This trait is increased in power when one learns an Ancestral Magic or a similar skill. Another trait is this race's ability to sense and with the help of some Eye Magics, see the world's Ley Lines. 'Eyes and Illumination' Common Eye Color.jpg|Common Eye Colors Rare Eye Color.jpg|Rare Eye Colors Angelic Humans' eyes come in various colors and shades. However unlike most, the pupils are not black but are in fact a darker shade of the color that the irides are and are sometimes in exotic patterns such as Suns, Flowers, Stars, and Hearts. Angelic Humans have a unique reaction within their eyes once they gain access to their second origin that makes the eyes glow every time the use magic power. This process is called Illumination. This combined with the beautiful eye colors of Angelic Humans make for an alluring feature. This trait has made it highly sought after by Head Hunters and Human Hunters as War Trophies. It has also been noted that using an Angelic Human's eyes within magic staves or other magic tools allow a normal mage to make use of Angelic Magic Power. This method combined with prejudice and the Magic Council's lack of concern for their well being is why most Angelic Humans live in isolated areas. It wasn't until recently that the practice of stealing eyes or other body parts for use in boosting magic power became illegal. The Illumination is revealed to be the result of their unique Pineal Glands, Optic Nerves, and the Eyeballs themselves reacting to the Angelic Properties within their Magic Power which is increased when one awakens the Second Origin. The eyes of Angelic humans also have special properties as alongside their Hearts the Eyes of Angelic Humans have the most potent of the Angelic magical essence within them. This is due to the Eyes of a person being Gateways to the Soul like the Heart is the source of feelings in all Magic. 'Longevity' Despite not being immortal they do have extreme longevity about three or more times that of a normal human. The lifespan of an Angelic Human is on average between 310 and 330 years with the oldest recorded maximum being 370 years. The longevity of this species like humans only increases its average as modern life progresses, usually by decades. 'Metabolism and Life Force Regeneration' Angelic Human's bodies are remarkably different when it comes t metabolism and life force energy. As physical beings they still require sustenance, despite this they don't need it as much as humans though. This is due to their body's capability of converting ethernano into life force energy regenerating life force which in turn contributes to their longevity. The excess life force actually revitalizes cells in the long term. This in turn allows the Angelic Human to go months without food and without need to store excess fat. 'Angelic Magic Power' The Magic Power emanating from these beings are different from that of a normal human being. For one it is inherently stronger and more potent. It has been described as a light that gives hope emanating from the soul. It is because of this that their spells are more powerful than that used by normal humans. For Fallen Angelic Humans this trait is often described as a darker variation of the Divine Angelic Human's power except instead of inspiring hope in allies it focuses on inflicting fear into enemies. The two organs in the body of an Angelic Human which have the most potency are the Eyes and the Heart. This is due to the Eyes being gateways to the soul and the Heart being the source of all feelings in magic. Because of these facts Angelic Humans were hunted for many centuries in order to steal these organs in an attempt to gain Angelic Powers. As a result Angelic humans dwindled in number and now currently live in isolation and make up only 1% or less of the current population. 'Interaction with Anti-Ethernano' Angelic Humans can gain two distinct abilities that allows them to battle effectively against Magical Barrier Particles. Resistance and Purification. Resistance is the awakened passive use of angelic properties of durability and strength manifested through one's magic power. Purification is the passive use of angelic properties of anti-ethernano purification manifested through one's magic power. Angelic Humans call this their Divine Protection. 'AE-Resistance' Angelic Humans can awaken an innate resistance to Magical Barrier Particles but this does not make them immune to such powers including curses. Lux Narchis with such abilities are often able to take quite a few blows of Anti-Ethernano or be completely surrounded by it with only minimal damage to themselves. This Ability is often awakened sometime during adolescence. This ability is activated whenever one is exposed to massive amounts of Magic Barrier Particles such as being attacked by a curse. The exposure causes the body to be more aware of such particles and build a tougher immune system to them by using the angelic capability to withstand damage from such powers. Raziel was first seen using this when his arm was blown off by Ragnor Tartaros's Bomb Curse. 'AE-Purification' Angelic Humans can also awaken passive purification abilities and can purge Anti-Ethernano in or around their body passively using their angelic properties, this ability however was highly coveted. Purification is often mistaken from the extension of the enhanced healing factor which repairs damage caused by harmful substances. However Purification in this case refers to the purging of Anti-Ethernano influence within the body. It is awakened simultaneously alongside Resistance sometime during adolescence. In order to use this around their body and not just within they simply exert their Magical Auras in the form of a Magic Skill. Despite this with enough consistent force and strength Anti-Ethernano can break this seemingly impenetrable defense forcing the Angelic Human to retreat and take time to heal. 'Wings and Flight' Angelic Humans first grow in and develop their wings during early adolescence. the wings come in many colors and patterns. The wings can be enlarged to use in flying and shrunk back down to tuck them away when not in use. Angelic Humans have only one pair of wings attached to the upper back. Like all other appendages, they can regenerate. The flight capabilities of these wings are such that Angelic Humans are capable of long term battles in the air. 'Massive Magic Reserves' Angelic Humans have uniquely large reserves of magic power often being twice as much as the typical person has. Because of this, members have very high stamina and it is more difficult to master control over spells if their Magic Power is not under proper control. This being said, in some families, children are taught extensively about control and mastery over their power at a young age of five years old. 'Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Durability' Bodies of Angelic Humans are known to have extremely high durability, constitutions, and stamina. They can survive being thrown through several buildings and can do the same to others in a mere punch. Angelic Humans are gifted with the Angels' combat suited physiology and can hold their own against most other races. Angelic Humans can take a lot of damage before being in any form of mortal danger even from Magical Barrier Particles. In addition to this they are extremely fast and can easily dodge some powerful attacks. Their Reflexes are greater than a normal humans as well. 'High-Speed Regeneration' Angelic Humans have high regeneration rates capable of regenerating lost limbs within minutes. They can heal from almost any injury purging the body of harmful substances to avoid scar tissue and life-long after-affects of grievous injuries and eradicates potential diseases lying dormant in the body. This trait also has the ability to purge the body of any dead or damaged tissue and completely replace it rejuvenating every cell in the body. This ability can be further enhanced through the use of the Healing Magic or the Archangel Eye in turn speeding up regeneration of lost limbs to just seconds. This ability stems from their strong life forces and vitality. Not only that but unique to the Angelic Humans, this ability can regenerate life force energy by passively gathering ethernano from the air and converting it into life force energy. This fact contributes to their longevity. Angelic Humans can live well over three centuries old. 'Immunity to most Illness and Poisons' Angelic Humans are immune to most Poisons and Illness. Even the common cold doesn't effect them. This allows them to survive better in certain or extreme conditions and to survive battles that would otherwise kill them. This is also a side affect of the High-Speed Regeneration. 'Synesthesia' As a result of their combat based physiology Angelic Humans possess a form of Synesthesia. Synesthesia is a neurological phenomena when the senses are intertwined with each other and stimulated by one another. As a result they see the world in a radically different way. In fact this makes the world seem a lot more vibrant, stimulating, and full of detail as all the senses are enhanced simultaneously. This combined with the enhanced battle instincts of their Angel ancestors make them a force to be reckoned with. Reproduction Angelic humans can mate with normal humans and produce offspring that is either Human or Angelic Human the latter always being a Two in Three chance. This is because Angelic Humans make up less than One Percent of the total population meaning birthrates are increased to compensate for the rarity of this race. There is no such thing as a Normal Human-Angelic Human hybrid. This is because 2 out of 3 times the Angelic properties overwhelm the human properties in embryonic development merging the Human parent's DNA with Angelic Properties to become compatable. Angelic Traits are dominant genes. 1 out of 3 times Human DNA can overwhelm the Angelic traits and a child is born without Angelic DNA. Weaknesses 'Regeneration Limits and Mortality' Resistance and Purification does not make them immune to curses in general. Both play a part to protect the angelic DNA from being corrupted by certain black arts or MBPs and their residue. They are not immune to all diseases or poisons, some poisons such as ones that attack magic power directly can be especially fatal. A stab to the heart or shot in the head will easily kill them if done so correctly. They are a subspecies of human, so they still have some traits of humans. Despite being able to regenerate limbs, some internal organs don't regenerate as fast, the brain is one such organ that cannot be regenerated if shot by a bullet or stabbed by a knife in a way that can kill a human. They also cannot live forever, their lifespan on average is between 310 and 330 years with the oldest recorded maximum being 370 years. 'Some Poisons and Illness' Some poisons such as those that attack magic power directly can cause severe harm or even death if treatment is not sought out asap. This is because if the poison infects the magic power and the body continues to convert ethernano and magic power into life force energy then the Angelic Human's body is trying to heal itself with poison only making injuries worse not better. Without antidote or outside help this can result in death. Some illnesses can affect them if said illness feeds off of life force energy or magic power but rarely if ever die from it. Despite this however if exposed to death magic for under five seconds, they can contract illnesses they normally would be immune against. This is due to the fact their immune system becomes hindered and limited in such a weakened state. 'Death Magic and Ankhseram Black Magic' While able to hold their own against most Black Arts, death magic if exposed to for more than five seconds is fatal. If able to escape within five seconds an Angelic Human is severely weakened and can fall ill easily if exposed to certain illnesses. It takes long amounts of time to heal from such damage, often requiring three to five days bed rest. Death magic is poisonous to Angelic Humans since it directly attacks magic power and life force energy. Using death magic somehow doesn't affect them in any negative way however and it is unheard of for an Angelic Human to be cursed by Ankhseram. Sub-Types 'Divine' These are Angelic Humans that have traits similar to Divine Angels, these include Raziel and Ariel Lux Narchis. Their wings tend to be brighter colors. Their auras are often white and this sub-type is more attuned to the White Arts. They make up about 75% of all Angelic Humans. 'Fallen' These are Angelic Humans that have traits similar to Fallen Angels. Their wings tend to be darker colors. Their auras are often black and this sub-type is more attuned to the Black Arts. They make up 25% of all Angelic Humans. Trivia *Angelic Humans are based off of the Occult concept of Earth Angels, Angels that have incarnated into a human existence. *Spiritual Maturity refers to the age when a reincarnated being or new soul settles completely in it's new body or vessel. For humans that is Age Five, this is because when a human turns five years old they stop seeing paranormal things in a literal sense and forget any memories regarding their past lives. Psychics are the only known beings in real life to be able to naturally stay in tune with the paranormal after Spiritual Maturity. Category:User:ArtistOfTheDaleks Category:Races Category:Angelic Human Category:Race